darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Withheld Information
September 10, 2011, 7:40 PM Back to 2011 Logs Shark Prowl (War Room, Iacon) --- Shark commed to Prowl that he needed to talk to him immediately and was instructed to come to the War Room. Upon his arrival he salutes the SIC and intones, "Shark reporting sir." Prowl glances up for a moment before turning his attention back to the console in front of him. "Continue, Shark." He orders brusquely, one doorwing flicking ever-so-slightly as he scans over something on the screen. Shark inclines his head, "Sir, you and Prime should know that I had run a errand to Cubricon for First Aid to locate Lifeline and give her a datapad that he had for her. When I arrived there, I discovered another neutral medic inside the clinic. She didn't know much other than Lifeline had left. I asked around with a few locals and discovered that a couple of Con seekers had visited her. Just before she left there was also spotted a Con seeker hanging around. I came back here to let First Aid know this information. He was understandably upset." he pauses with a frown, "So if he got himself into any trouble sir, please let me try to figure out what happened to him." Prowl snaps his gaze back to Shark, optics narrowing. "And you failed to report this to your superiors first?" He asks sharply, doorwings hitching up slightly as he stared down the other mech. A quiet beep from the console draw his attention, and he taps out a few things on the keyboard. Shark says, "I didn't have enough information to prove one way or another if Lifeline went with any Decepticon, willingly or not, sir. It's not exactly cheap to get information out of the locals. I was going to go back this very cycle to learn more when I read that report about First Aid being missing." he pauses a moment, "I apologize if I didn't report to you or Prime first, sir, but I honestly didn't think First Aid would do anything stupid." Prowl frowns, still responding to whatever message came through. "Regardless of how you believed First Aid would or would not react, those are still Decepticon forces in a neutral settlement. You should have reported this to your superiors immediately, if not to Optimus Prime or myself directly." His doorwings flick slightly in annoyance as he fixes Shark with a harsh look. "You also should have cleared such an outing before leaving. We may have been capable of answering his questions without any need for such steps." Shark frowns a bit, offering a nod and no further words other than, "Yes sir." "I expect you to show better judgment in the future. If you wish to assist in the search, report to your superior officer or Red Alert for an assignment. Dismissed." Prowl says flatly, turning his attention fully back to the console. Shark salutes, "Yes sir." he intones, then turns and heads off. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Shark's LogsCategory:Prowl's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP